SonamySonic y Amy en Diamand in The sky
by El Equipo Sonic
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo Sonic se ha dado cuenta de lo importante que fue para el, Amy. A pesar de eso nada dejará que tenga el amor de su vida sin enfrentarse al mundo entero, Tails se vuelve paranoico, al tener la idea de volver a estar solo, y la vida normal de amy y Sonic se volverá muy romántica en algunos momentos y en otros, casi al filo de la misma muerte. Sonamy
1. Un nuevo amor un nuevo cambio

Capítulo 1 – Un nuevo amor, un nuevo cambio

Sonic corre por Green Hill, pero cuando decide ir a su casa caminando

Amy: Sonic :3

Sonic: Ahh… Amy eh… que haces aquí

Amy: Ahora si no te me escapas, ahh te extrañaba tanto

Sonic: Amy ehh suéltame

(Sale corriendo Sonic)

Amy: ahh

(El día siguiente)

Sonic: zzz…

(Se escucha un extraño ruido y se despierta Sonic)

Sonic: Que extraño sonido parece que viene de la habitación

Sonic: ¿Está llorando?

(Entra a la habitación de Amy)

Amy: (llorando) so so… nic que haces aquí

Sonic: Escuchaba que estabas llorando y me preocupe

Amy: ¿Tu? Ahh… cuando te has preocupado por mí, en realidad nunca me has querido de hecho tal vez me intentes abrazar o algo y luego volverás a hacer lo mismo…

Sonic: ¿A qué te refieres?

Amy: No digas tonterías sabes que cuando me acerque a ti me pones cara de asco o te vas como si fuera algo que fuera tan desagradable que no la quisieras tener cerca, sabes que tanto duele que el amor de tu vida le des tanto asco e intentado por años parecerte atractiva o poderte hacer que me amaras, pero nunca pasa.

(Sonic le sale una lagrima)

Sonic: Amy yo… ahh…

Amy: Sabes que tan mal se siente todo lo que me has hecho

Sonic: Amy… yo… solo déjate llevar

Amy: ¿Qué?

(Sonic abraza y besa a Amy)

Amy: Aww…. Sonic yo…

Sonic: Siempre has sido especial para mí, nunca encontré la forma de decírtelo

Amy: ¿es enserio?

Sonic: Si Amy siempre fuiste especial para mí, siempre algo que me hacía feliz

(Sonic le toca la nariz de manera tierna)

Amy: Jaja, Sonic eres tan lindo

Sonic: Tu más Amy, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir

Amy: Tienes razón mi erizo azul :3

(Amy, Se va a su cama)

Sonic: Creíste que ibas a dormir sola

Amy: Aww… vas a dormir conmigo Sonic :3

Sonic: Si :3

(Se va a su cama y se duerme junto a él)

Sonic: Ahh Amy… :3 eres tan linda

(Dia siguiente)

Amy: Buenos días mi erizo azul

Sonic: Buenos días mi eriza rosa :3

Amy: Necesito decirte algo

Sonic: Dime

Amy: Lo que dijiste ayer era cierto ese beso ese abrazo

Sonic: Si mi eriza rosa :3

Amy: Pero antes tengo unas preguntas

Sonic: Dime mi rosa eriza :3

Amy: Por que si me querías tanto ¿siempre escapaste de mí?

Sonic: Antes lo hacía por que de verdad me dabas pues no me gustabas, estos últimos meses me paso algo me empezaste a gustar, pero mucho demasiado especial para mi disimule antes de decirte que…

¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

(Le saca una Chaos Esmerald)

Amy: aww… Sonic, pero claro que si

(Besa a Amy)

Sonic: Bueno siendo así preparemos la boda, tendrá que ser especial

Amy: Aww… Sonic me siento tan feliz

Sonic: Como yo me siento a tu lado

Sonic: Nos iremos a vivir a star light zone

Amy: ¿En serio? :3

Sonic: Si Amy, solos disfrutaremos las vistas de las estrellas tan brillantes y únicas como tu

Amy: Aww…, Sonic

(Se pone roja)

Sonic: Pero por el momento es hora de que disfrutemos

(Sonic abraza a Amy y empieza a besarla)

?: Así que asi Sonic, siempre te ame nunca lo supiste, pero te considere algo mas que tu mejor amigo, ahh ahora que te vas me siento raro, pero a la vez triste y depresivo es como un estado de paz y tristeza. Algo que nunca he sentido es un enigma describirlo, pero no sentirlo. Me siento mal siento que voy a

(empieza a llorar)

(se va)

(La noche caía, pero antes se vio un atardecer nunca visto el mejor de todo Green Hill que se haya visto)

Sonic: Salgamos mi querida eriza rosa :3

Amy: ¡Wow! :o Sonic es el atardecer más hermoso del mundo

Sonic: Si, Amy es increíble justo cuando prepare la cena mas especial de mi vida apareció el atardecer más hermoso del mundo

Amy: ¿Cena?

Sonic: Así es nuestra cena especial

Amy: Awww… Sonic eres tan lindo

?: Porque Sonic

(empieza a llorar)

12pm

Amy: Muchas gracias por la cena Sonic

(Abraza y besa a Sonic)

Sonic: Debemos ir a dormir juntos ¿no? :3

Amy: Si mi querido Sonic :3

Sonic: Duerme a mi lado, Amy

Amy: Claro que sí, mi querido Sonic

(Le da un beso a Sonic)

Sonic: Oh gracias Amy!

Amy: Todo lo que sea por ti

Sonic: Que raro no he visto a tails, pero no importa estará bien

Amy: Aww... Sonic es bueno saber que después de tanto tiempo me amas

Sonic: Y es bueno saber que siempre estaré a tu lado :3

Amy: Aww… Sonic nunca te dejare

12pm

Sonic: Voy por mis cosas, Amy para irnos a Star Light

Amy: Ok Sonic :3

Sonic: Que raro, no he visto a Tails esto me preocupa

(Ve un extraño cuaderno grande aventado en la cama de tails)

Sonic: ¡Oh!, a ver

"El Diario de Tails 1999- 2000"

Sonic: Interesante

"Dia 329

Hoy ha sido un gran día estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a Sonic es tan lindo, y simplemente es la única persona que quiero no se lo diré nunca pero no hace falta siempre estará conmigo así que no tengo que preocuparme de nada, es raro, pero a la vez estoy feliz de no poder estar otra vez solo, además teniéndolo a el tengo a todo, el me quiere, me aprecia, el es todo para mí. Dejare de escribir por hoy que necesito ir con Sonic a descansar.

1999/21/20"

Sonic: Nunca había visto esto, Tails tiene muchos diarios haber este

"Dia 13

Mi amor por Sonic no para, ahora esta ocupado comiendo unos chili-dogs por lo cual le preparare una sorpresa en la noche le daré un beso algo que nunca he hecho estoy emocionado por que lo quiero tanto que simplemente no puedo, no puedo

2008/13/01"

Sonic: Así que la sensación que sentí en mi boca esa vez no era comida era su boca, wow tails me tiene un amor real, me estoy sorprendiendo no lo he visto veré si tiene algo escrito en su último diario

"Di. A 43

Po… po. rque.. Sonic po..rque te v..as c..on am..y n..o quie..ro q..ue te va..yas es..toy tan triste q..ue m..e c..uest..a es..cr..i.. es..to, s..oni..c si al..gun di..a lees es..to deb…es sa..ber qu..e te a..me p..or siem..pre pe..ro nun..ca te lo pu..de de..cir

2019/0..7../01"

Sonic: ¡Wow si eso lo escribió hoy y de esa forma, oh! Pobre tails

(Se escuchan lloridos en el baño)

(Abre el baño Sonic)

Sonic: ¿Tails?

Tails: Sonic…

(llora tails y lo abraza)

Tails: No te vayas no me dejes solo, tengo algo que decirte

Sonic: ¡Oh! Tails yo no quise hacerte daño y como sabes que me voy

Tails: Eso no importa, pero debo confesarte algo Sonic

Sonic: Dime Tails

Tails: Cuando me fui contigo dejé de sentirme solo y fuiste y aun eres la persona mas especial de mi vida, pero no del modo que piensas, Sonic

Sonic: ¿A qué te refieres, Tails?

(Tails le da un beso en la boca a Sonic y lo abraza mientras lo avienta a la cama)

Sonic: ¡Tails para! Por favor yo estoy con Amy y nos vamos a CAZAR

(Tails rompe en llanto)

Tails: Pero me voy a quedar solo, no tengo a nadie Sonic

(Sonic empieza a llorar)

Sonic: Lo sé Tails, pero finalmente tengo a Amy, realmente la amo

Tails: Sonic, por favor no se vayan no me quiero quedar solo

Sonic: Es que no puedo Tails debo alejarme y vivir mis sueños con ella

Tails: Pero porque conmigo no, yo siempre te ame Sonic

Sonic: Tails, ella es la eriza mas linda de todo el mundo, realmente la amo, realmente después de todo me encanta

(Empieza a llorar Sonic)

Sonic: ¿No lo entiendes Tails?

Tails: Pero, siempre estado a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas

Sonic: Como Amy

Tails: Dime algo que no tenga yo comparada con esa eriza idiota

Sonic: ¡MAS RESPETO CON LO QUE DICES!

(Vuelve a llorar TAILS)

Tails: Lo peor es que ahora me odias

Sonic: Por favor Tails

Tails: Esta bien después de todo debo de aceptar mi destino, me tendré que quedar solo.

Sonic: No quiero dejarte así pero mi destino lo eligió

Amy: :3 Sonic no tardes te tengo una sorpresa

Sonic: Tengo que llevarme mis cosas, pero puedo llevarme tus diarios, así todas las noches los leeré para poder recordarte y si quieres nos puedes visitar

Tails: Como quieras Sonic

Sonic: Prométeme que estarás bien que no harás ninguna tontería si me voy

Tails: Si Sonic lo prometo

Sonic: Puedes visitarnos cuando quieras

Tails: Esta bien, Sonic

Sonic: Adiós Tails

Tails: Adiós Sonic

(Se abrazan y lloran)

Sonic: Pero no tan rápido Tails me voy mañana si quieres haz todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero antes deberé ir con Amy

Tails: Ok Sonic

Amy: Por que estas llorando mi erizo azul D:

Sonic: No es nada y que sorpresa me tenías reservada

Amy: Bueno :3

(Empieza a besarlo y hacer sus cosas durante una hora)

Sonic: Iré con Tails, No te molesta mi eriza rosa

Amy: No mi Sonic :3

Sonic: Dormiré con el

Amy: ¿Por qué?

Sonic: Recuerda que mañana nos vamos y además quiero estar con él por última vez

Amy: Esta bien Sonic

(Va a la habitación)

Tails: ¡Oh! Hola Sonic ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonic: Dormiré contigo la última vez haz lo que quieras al final es el último día

Tails: Ok

(Se duermen)

4am

(Tails le toca la cola a Sonic O.O)

Sonic: Ohh Tails ¿Qué haces?

(Sonic empieza a tocarle las colas a tails)

Sonic: Jaja, se sienten suaves y esponjositas :3

Tails: Y la tuya suavecita podría usarla como almohada Jaja

Sonic: uwu, gracias tails, pero mi cola de erizo es muy pequeña no es la gran cosa

Tails: ¿Te Gusta?

Sonic: Debo de admitir que si, pero deja de hacerlo

Tails: Pero por que

Sonic: En primera eso es raro y tengo a Amy y en segunda tu eres alguien responsable y caballeroso nunca te he visto reaccionar de esa forma

Tails: Tienes razón, pero hago esto porque ahora que no me quedare con nadie, estaré solo para siempre no tendré a nadie no me menciones a shadow o knuckles por que talvez no me quedare solo, pero ninguno me aprecia como tú les dará igual todo lo mío, pero tu Sonic siempre me apreciaste

(Abraza a Sonic)

Sonic: ¡Oh! Tails ahh me duele hacer esto, pero imagina que fuera al revés imagina a la pobre Amy devastada

Tails: Después de todo tienes razón, Sonic ella siempre te amo con el corazón. No seria justo para la pobre que después de tanto tiempo nunca te allá fijado en ella

Sonic: Lo ves, después de todo la amo ahora y de verdad no es ninguna mentira, gracias por entender Tails

Tails: En fin, D;

Sonic: Sigamos durmiendo

Tails: Zzz

Sonic: Zzz

8am

Sonic: ¡Ahh! Tails, ¿Tails? Donde esta, ok tengo un mal presentimiento, pero antes iré a ver a mi hermosa eriza rosa Amy

Sonic: ¡Amy estas ahí Amy, ohh! tails


	2. Bienvenidos a Star Light

Capítulo 2 – Bienvenidos a Star Light

Tails: Lo ves Amy, si Sonic no está a mi lado, me sentiré solo. (Lo dice llorando) Por favor Amy déjame quedarme con Sonic o quédense por favor no me quiero quedar solo. Ustedes son las únicos que aprecio y Sonic ya sabes.

Amy: Bueno Tails yo… amo a Sonic desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que me ama estoy muy feliz y si nos vamos a casar la mejor cosa que me haya pasado en mi vida, pero a la vez ahora lo que me dices estoy triste de que tengamos que abandonarte Tails. (Suspira) Sabes no sé qué hacer la situación es muy difícil.

Sonic: Amy donde estas Amy… Oh Tails

Tails: Lo vez no se vayan por favor los necesito sobre todo a Sonic a ti también son las únicas personas que realmente tengo, las que realmente me aprecian y me aman como yo a ustedes, por favor Amy te lo pido de gran corazón.

Amy: Nosotros también te queremos, Tails, pero quiero alejarme de todo lo triste y malo empezar una vida hermosa y linda con mi erizo azul :3 Sonic.

Sonic: Tails

Tails: ¿Sonic?

Sonic: ¡Ah! Lamento dejarte solo, perdóname en serio, pero tenemos que estar solos para bueno ya sabes Amy jaja :3, pero en fin necesitamos irnos

Sonic: Adiós Tails

(Abraza a Tails y llora)

Sonic: Como he dicho muchas veces puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, cuídate Tails.

Tails: Igual Sonic

(Dice mientras le sale una lagrima)

Sonic: Estas preparado Amy :3

Amy: Claro mi erizo azul Sonic :3

(Se van)

Tails: Ah Sonic…

Sonic: Cierra los ojos mi eriza y duerme o descansa te llevare cargando al aeropuerto y no quiero que se canse mi eriza rosa

Amy: Aww... Sonic ¿estás seguro?

Sonic: Cual cosa por ti, mi eriza

Amy: No quiero serte una carga y además literalmente así que no te preocupes Sonic :3, puedo hacer algo por ti

Sonic: Solo dame un beso

(Le da un beso a Sonic)

Amy: En Star Light habrá una mejor sorpresa :3

Sonic: Aww Amy siendo así ya quiero llegar

(7 horas después)

Sonic: Aww… que linda te ves dormida, eres muy linda

(lo escucha Amy y se despierta)

Amy: Aww Sonic, muchas gracias. Tú te ves lindo cuando estas dormido.

Sonic: tu más mi Amy, te iba llevar cargando porque no te quería despertar pues ya aterrizamos.

(Agarra a Amy y se la lleva cargando hasta llegar a su casa)

Amy: Aww… Sonic no era necesario no te hice daño estuviste por una hora cargándome hasta llegar a lo que parece nuestra nueva casa

Sonic: No parece es nuestra nueva casa Amy, y bueno debo admitir que si me he cansado

Amy: ¿Oh perdón estas bien?

Sonic: Tranquila no fue nada, por ti haría cualquier cosa

Amy: Aww Sonic eres tan lindo, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti mi erizo azul?

Sonic: ¡Oh! Amy jaja pues que era el supuesto regalito que me ibas a dar

Amy: Te refieres a este Sonic :3

(Empieza a besar y lo avienta a la cama Amy)

Sonic: Si me refería a este mi Eriza Rosa :3 me encantan tus regalos

(Empieza a tocarle la cola a Amy)

Amy: ¡SONIC!

Sonic: ¡Oh! Lo siento tienes razón estoy yendo demasiado lejos sin preguntarte, perdóname Amy fui un tonto

Amy: No de hecho me gusto, Sonic solamente que bueno la primera vez fue contigo ayer y hoy otra vez se siente raro, pero bien :3.

Sonic: Creo que debemos dejar un tiempo de hacer eso, pero eso si dame un besito :3

(Amy le da un beso)

(Cayo la noche y…)

Sonic: Amy, por lo que se no has visitado Star Light quiero que veas al cielo

Amy: ¡Wow! El cielo las estrellas son tan increíbles las estrellas son tantas y hacen el cielo de la noche tan hermoso

Sonic: Nada como tu mi Amy

Amy: Aww gracias Sonic, es increíble el cielo se ve tan lindo

Sonic: Por cierto, sobre lo que hicimos ayer tengo un presentimiento y un temor de que puedas estar…

(Se escucha una gran explosión)

Sonic: Oh no puede ser siempre que soy feliz me quieren arruinar todo, Amy atrás de mí no te acerques

Amy: Tengo miedo Sonic D:

Sonic: No te preocupes estoy aquí ¿Qué es eso que se está acercando? Ahh es el tonto de Eggman

Dr. Eggman: ¡Sonic! Jajaja ahora si no te vas a salvar y menos tu nuevo amor Amy jaja

Sonic: ¿Como sabes eso?!

(Lo decía muy enojado)

Tails: ¡Ayúdame Sonic!

Dr. Eggman: Me di cuenta de que ya que no estabas con Tails era la oportunidad para secuestrarlo ya que es un pobre tontito sin ti Jaja y lo peor es que es verdad

Sonic: ¡¿QUE LE VAS A HACER TAILS?!

Dr. Eggman: Espera que todavía no acaba nuestro Espectáculo ¡ROBOTS A EL!

(Iniciando comando de ataque a Sonic y comando de secuestro a Amy)

Sonic: Ahh los destroze ¿estás bien Amy? ¿Amy?

Dr. Eggman: Jaja

(Sonic extremadamente enojado golpea a eggman)

Dr. Eggman: Ahh eso dolió mucho ahh…

Sonic: SUELTA A AMY Y A TAILS O AQUÍ MISMO TE MATO

Dr. Eggman: No me importa si tengo que sufrir para que tú lo hagas e incluso morir no me importa morir

(Sonic grita llorando)

Sonic: Por que a ellos y a mi no ¡¿ELLOS QUE TIENEN QUE VER EN TUS TONTERIAS?!

(Empieza a golpear a Eggman muy fuerte hasta matarlo)

Sonic: No he matado a… no lo puedo creer ya habrá paz en el mundo, pero acabo de cometer un homicidio bueno no importa después de todo habrá paz mundial ahora, pero debo recuperar a Amy y a Tails

(Desactivando comando de protección X a Amy y Tails)

Sonic: Ja después de todo Eggman tonto si era. Chicos están bien

(Tails y Amy abrazan a Sonic)

Amy: Gracias por salvarme

Tails: Sonic muchas gracias

Sonic: Antes que todo, Tails necesito hacerte unas preguntas

Amy: Y si regresa Eggman

Tails: Si

(Decían ambos preocupados)

Sonic: El. El. yo lo mate

(Ambos Amy y Tails se quedan sorprendidos)

Tails: ¿Escucha mal?

Sonic: Lo mate, tal vez les parezca malo, pero gracias a eso la paz regreso al planeta, ningún más peligro, ninguna más amenaza todo volverá a la normalidad. Mientras que tu Tails ten esto es un boleto de regreso en Green Hill a avión

(Que le pondré de pretexto a Sonic para quedarme con él, al menos por un tiempo)

Tails: Pero tengo miedo Sonic no me dejes solo, por favor.

Sonic: Espera un momento.

(Va con Amy en privado a discutirlo)

Sonic: ¿Lo hacemos o no?

Amy: Pobre Tails quedo devastado creo que después de todo lo dejaremos quedar por un tiempo

Sonic: Esta bien pero solo hay una cama

Amy: No hay problema que duerma con nosotros

Sonic: Pero es que

Amy: Pero nada Sonic, el pobre esta solo y tiene miedo Sonic

Sonic: Es que Tails…

Amy: Es que nada

Sonic: Esta bien todo sea por mi eriza rosa

(le da un beso)

Amy: Jaja Gracias Sonic

Sonic: Dale gracias a Amy que si no, no te hubieras quedado

Tails: Porque lo dices Sonic

Sonic: No te acuerdas de lo de antier

Tails: Ahh si jeje yo…

Amy: Entremos es de noche debemos dormir para tener energías para mañana

Sonic: Ya vienen a recoger el cuerpo de Eggman así que a dormir

2am

(Tails abraza a Amy en la cama mientras duerme, pero se despierta)

Amy: ¿Tails?

Tails: Lo siento me siento solo y quería a alguien

(Sonic se despierta enojado escuchando lo que decía tails pensando que quería enamorarla, pero sin embargo se hizo el dormido)

Amy: ¡Aww! Tails, gracias.

(Tails Abraza a Amy felizmente y le dice)

Tails: Son lo único que tengo

(Al día siguiente)

Sonic: ¡Hola Amy yo… uhh esta dormida Y ESTA ABRAZADA Y AGARRADA DE LA MANO CON EL AHH! Tranquilo Sonic será mejor que tenga que ir a tomar aire

(Se despierta Amy, pero no está Sonic pues fue a tomar aire)

Amy: Que raro no está Sonic ¿habrá salido? ¡¿Espera que hago tomado de la mano y abrazado con tails?!, Oh dios mío a ver si Sonic no se enojó pero que…

Tails: ¿Pasa algo Amy?

(Apenas despertándose)

Amy: Que hacemos agarrados de la mano y abrazados, yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso contigo tails

Tails: ¡Ahh! Es que yo ehh te puedo explicar yo ehh

Amy: ¿Que explicación me vas a dar Tails?, si Sonic vio esto espero no se haya ido al ver esto, Tails como pudiste se supone que solo somos amigos

Tails: Ahh… Déjame explicártelo sabes desde que Sonic me rescato mi vida se volvió feliz al saber que tendría al alguien que me apreciara que me quisiera y que ambos viviéramos juntos pero tenia un miedo el cual vivo ahora **La Soledad** el vivir sin nadie otra vez simplemente no puedo estar solo me siento triste, pero no es como tu lo piensas la depresión me persigue la soledad la tristeza simplemente no puedo vivir sin nadie, además Sonic se ha convertido para mi en algo mas que mi mejor amigo siendo sincero contigo lo amo incluso una vez mientras estaba dormido y nadie se fijo lo bese en la boca, si he sentido un amor por el cómo el tuyo a Sonic a veces y aun lo siento pero me paso algo raro. Amo mucho demasiado a Sonic es algo simplemente especial pero tu Amy me empiezas a gustar también por eso te agarre de la mano y te abrazo porque te quiero.

Amy: Aww… Tails yo la verdad es que quiero a Sonic y nunca lo podre dejar de amar y sabes no he amado a nadie mas durante toda mi vida, pero ahora que me dices lo tuyo ehh. yo pues debo decirte que aun así seguiré con Sonic y no quiero tener nada contigo sinceramente.

Tails: (Se siente triste y le sale una lagrima) Bueno no importa sabes creo que debería irme a vivir solo a Green Hill otra vez además si la pude vivir y sobreviví por que no otra vez en fin que bueno que aquí dejo el boleto de regreso Green Hill, adiós Amy espero que puedas ser tan feliz con Sonic como a nadie más le haya sido a Sonic, me duele hacer esto, pero la vida sigue.

Amy: Ohh Tails, perdón si te hice sentir mal en serio no quería que estuvieras triste, dime que hago para que no estés triste no me gusta verte así la verdad es que yo no pensaba hacer y nunca pensé en hacerte daño.

Tails: Po. ¿Podrías darme un beso?

Amy: Claro Tails ehh…

(Le da un beso a Tails)

Tails: Oh Gracias Amy :3, sabes ahora estoy mas feliz por que se que al menos significo un poco para alguien gracias Amy espero que Sonic y tu sean felices para siempre, debo irme al aeropuerto el vuelo es en media hora. Adiós Amy los extrañare

Amy: ¿Estas seguro Tails de que te quieres ir tan rápido? Puedo a Sonic explicarle todo lo que paso y bueno que no te sientas solo.

Tails: No Amy, gracias. Adiós

(Se va de la casa para ir al aeropuerto a Green Hill a vivir **La Soledad** )

Amy: ¡Ohh! Pobre tails debe estar destrozado que mala fui con el debí haberle dicho esto con más calma, pero… espera ahora que recuerdo ¿Dónde está Sonic? iré allá fuera haber si esta espero que si esto me preocupa

Sonic: Hola Amy, despertaste bien ¿cómo está mi dulce eriza rosa?

Amy: Oh Sonic :3 bien gracias, pero por qué tan serio, Sonic. ¿Pasa algo? No te he visto tan serio y pensativo durante el tiempo de vida que llevo.

Sonic: Estoy viendo el hermoso atardecer que Star Light me ofrece sabes a veces debo dejar todo excepto a ti obviamente, pero de ahí en cuenta todo lo negativo todos los pensamientos afuera por cierto Amy ahora que estas aquí ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Amy: ¡Claro!

Sonic: Por que estabas agarrado de la mano con Tails a mi en lo personal me impacto a la vez que me hizo enojar esa escena

Amy: Es una larga historia te contare desde el principio hasta el Final…

(Y así le conto todo lo que paso al erizo de sus sueños)

Sonic: Ahora lo entiendo todo, estoy impactado nunca me imaginé que todo estuviera pasando ahh pobre tails debe estar pasándola mal no debí haber dejado el ticket de viaje a Green Hill, pero, en fin, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Amy: ¡Claro!

Sonic: Para ti que es **La Soledad**


	3. La Soledad

Capitulo 3 – La Soledad

A pesar de las hermosas y románticas aventuras de nuestros erizos Amy y Sonic los cuales después de un tiempo se volvieron inseparables, por otro lado, estaba Tails quien seguía triste y un poco feliz por el beso que Amy le había dado antes de irse a enfrenterar su dura realidad en Green Hill, sin embargo la tristesa, soledad y depresión volvieron a perseguir a Tails y esta vez para quedarse, además de eso un asunto mas importante rodeaba la cabeza de Sonic durante las noches. Eggman no era tan tonto como para decirle a la computadora que liberará a sus amigos además de haberlo dejado que lo matará, acaso será que el Dr. Eggman a pesar de estar muerto este llevando un plan acabo sin el difunto Doctor. Pero esto lo sabremos a través del tiempo, pero porque no vamos a ver a nuestro amigo Tails

Green Hill 7:23pm

Tails: ¡Oh! Ya llegué a casa, toda esta sola en fin no tengo realmente nada que hacer, con el beso que me dio amy me siento más que feliz, pero por otro lado tengo ganas de matarme aquí mismo pero no lo hare por que se lo prometí a Sonic y Amy y nunca los defraudare aunque siento que no aguantare muchos sin ellos. ¡Ah! Me siento tan triste y solo.

Star Light 7:25

Amy: Te quiero quitar esa seriedad de tu cara, Sonic puedes venir a la habitación uwu

Sonic: Es que aparte tengo sueño, sabes.

Amy: Cierto dormimos a las 3am y despertamos a las 7pm, pero ya dormiste mucho ¿no?

Sonic: Perdón Amy, pero es que de la nada me sentí muy cansado tal vez fue por lo de los destrozos de los robots de Eggman, pero sabes la descarto ni eso me da sueño, bueno es que quiero que ahora si dormimos juntos solo tú y yo :3.

Amy: Ohh Sonic que lindo eres bueno siendo así vayamos a dormir, hoy fue un día muy extraño y me siento triste por lo del pobre Tails me pregunto si estará solo y triste pero que va el es muy fuerte sé que aguantara además sabes olvídalo mejor vayamos a dormir uwu

(Empieza a llover intenso)

Sonic: ¡Wow! Ahora si se agarro la lluvia y eso que ayer estaba despejado deberé ir a cerrar todas las ventanas, bueno al menos no hay truenos así que si podremos dormir.

Listo ya está todo cerrado

(Ve Sonic como tiembla de Frio)

Sonic: ¡Ohh! ¿Mi eriza rosa tienes frio?

Amy: Si. si... si... So. so... nic

(Tartamudeaba del frio intenso que hacía)

Sonic: Ten traje 2 cobijas

Amy: Aun te tengo fri frio, ahh, pero no importa Sonic no quiero que te esfuerces no importa si tengo que dormir así, puedo sentir el calor que me das al estar al lado de mi :3

Sonic: Aww… Amy

Amy: Si tan solo hubiera traído mi suéter, no tendría tanto frio que tonta soy lo deje en la casa de tails.

(Se pone en la cama a lado de Amy y le pone su suéter para que no tenga frio)

Amy: Aww Sonic que lindo eres, gracias ¿sin ti que sería de mí, Sonic?

Sonic: ¿Sigues teniendo frio?

Amy: No Sonic tu suéter esta calientito :3, muy lindo de tu parte Sonic, pero aun así no tienes frio tú, no quiero que tengas frio por culpa mía

Sonic: Nah no importa, ¿ya estas calientita? :3

Amy: Si como te dije tu suéter esta calientito es bueno sentir tu calor y lindo :3

Sonic: Aww…. Que tal si te abrazo y te doy la mano mientras dormimos

Amy: ¡Ah! Sonic que lindo, y que tal si te como a besos

Sonic: Me parece perfecto mi pequeña eriza rosa

(Le da un beso a Amy)

Amy: ¡Nah! No me ganas

(Empieza a darle muchos besos a Sonic)

Sonic: ¡Ohh! Amy besas tan bien, creo que deberíamos dormir

(Duermen juntos con la mano agarrada y abrazados)

(Sonic empieza a soñar, pero no sueños muy buenos y además en la noche empezó a hablar dormido)

Sonic: Amy que suave es tu cola Zzz

Mmm me encanta Zzz

Amy: ¡Oh Sonic! Sueña conmigo, pero está soñando cosas ehh ahh Sonic despierta

(Se despierta)

Sonic: Oh amy (Le empieza a tocar la cola creyendo que era todavía el sueño)

Amy: ¡Uhh! Sonic se siente bien mmm…

Sonic: Ahh te gus… Ahh! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?

(Quita la mano de ahí)

Sonic: Perdon pero que me paso como pude haber hecho eso

Amy: ¿Porque no seguimos?

Sonic: Como tu digas mi eriza rosa

Green Hill 4am

Tails: Ahh tengo frio D: y no tengo a nadie me siento solo y triste.

(Empieza a llorar)

Tails: Dormire

Green Hill 9am

Tails: Ahh… desperté sin nada y sin nadie.

Creo que me suicidare y la verdad es que no valgo nada

Star light 9am

Amy: Mi amor, mi Sonic despierta, Despierta

Sonic: ¡Oh! Hola Amy, ¿Cómo despertó mi eriza :3?

Amy: Como siempre Sonic, Bien a tu lado

Sonic: Creo que llamare a Tails, no quiero que le pase algo malo.


	4. Amores Secretos

Capítulo 4 – Amor Secreto

Sonic empieza a llamar a Tails

Creo que finalmente es mi día de morir decía Tails mientras lloraba, pero la sorpresas llegaron

(Llamada de Sonic)

Oh es Sonic decía Tails un poco preocupado pero feliz de que al menos todavía lo quería o eso al menos pensaba el zorro de dos colas

¿Hola, Hola? Tails :3 decía amy con una voz amorosa y linda como pensaba Tails que era

Esta bien Amy contesta tú, decía Sonic

Oh hola Amy no está Sonic?

Dile que no Amy decía Sonic un poco enojado

Ahh no Tails decía Amy preocuáda por lo que fuera responder y si no se enojara Sonic

Ahh siendo sincero si no me llaman me suicidaba de hecho estaba preparado a todo, pero, en fin

Ohh Tails eh porque no vienes aquí, si convenzo a Sonic puedes venir a vivir acá

La verdad Amy te quiero mucho, eres linda eres lo más especial de toda mi vida, la verdad es que oler tu pelo perfumado y sentir tu calor es lo único que quiero decía Tails enamorado como nunca

Aww Tails :3 pero ya sabes que Sonic es mi amor y… Amy se ve interrumpida por la furia de Sonic

¿QUE DIJISTE ZORRO?

Cuelga Tails sin haber escuchado la voz furiosa de Sonic y se dirigía Star Light

5pm Star light

Sonic: Amy voy a comprar la comida :3

Amy: Ok Sonic :3 Adios

(1 minuto después)

Amy: Ahora quien toca la puerta será Sonic de seguro se le olvido las... mmm

(Tails empieza a besar a amy)

Amy: Oh Tails… Porfavor suéltame

Tails: No puedo tu boca es tan linda que simplemente no puedo…

(Avienta tails a la cama a Amy)

(Le toca la cola a amy, Tails)

Amy: ¡¿Tails?!

(Le da un martillazo)

Tails: Auch. Te ves tan linda enojada

Amy: ¿A qué viniste? ¡¿Sabes que yo quiero a Sonic y NO VOY A CAMBIAR DE OPINION?!

(Se le cristalizan los ojos a Tails)

Amy: Ohh... perdóname Tails yo no quería hacerte daño perdóname como puedo…

Tails: No digas nada Amy de todas formas no me quieres nadie me quiere solo soy un estorbo para ti

Amy: No lo eres Tails, vales mucho

(Le da un beso a tails)

Amy: Pero debes de entender que a mí me gusta Sonic y…

(Llamada entrante de Mi Sonic :3)

Amy: Ahh es Sonic jaja

Sonic: Amy no voy a poder llegar esta pasando algo que tiene que ver con eggman llegare en unos días, cuídate

Amy: Ok Sonic. Oye ehh

(Cuelga el teléfono Sonic)

Tails: D: creo que será mejor que me vaya

Amy: Tails…

Tails: ¿Qué pasa amy?

Amy: Quiero que te quedes conmigo

Tails: ¿Qué? Pero si Sonic…

Amy: Tranquilo no vendrá Sonic, ya es de noche así que vamos a dormir

Tails: Va- Vamos a dormir juntos :3

Amy: Bueno pues no queda de otra

Tails: Bue- Buenas noches Amy

(Apaga la luz)

(Tails se ponía nervioso pues estaba tan cerca de su amada que podía hacerle cualquier cosa, Cualquiera…)

(Tails le da un beso a Amy)

Amy: Aww Tails me encanto tu beso creo que te lo devolveré jaja

(Le da un beso a Tails)

Amy: ¿Aww te gusto?

Tails: Me encanto

Pero si bien nuestros enamorados estaban a nada de un enamoramiento no todo acabo creían que eggman murió en vano tan tonto no fue creen que la acción se fue de El Plan X traerá muertes y en un estado de depresión al mundo, no todo es amor también hay soledad, tristeza, depresión simplemente Eggman, aunque está muerto no dejo ser felices a nuestros protagonistas, talvez y será el fin para ellos como para la humanidad y el universo.

El sistema solar estará de luto pues en pocos días la tierra se ira al menos que nuestros héroes la salven algo que dudamos mucho, ¿pero nuestros héroes serán capas de salvarla a pesar de lo difícil que pretende ser?, es el fin?


	5. El Plan X I

Capitulo 5 – El Plan X

Shadow: Tenemos rastros de extrañas transmisiones provenientes de la Base Alfa 872 de Eggman.

¿Algún otro Rouge?

Rouge: La señal es muy fuerte, en toda mi vida nunca había registrado tan altos niveles de frecuencia en alguna señal. Esto no suena nada bien Shadow debemos entrar con cuidado ahí.

Shadow: Tranquila Rouge, voy a entrar se ve muy abandonada las instalaciones los registros tienen que la ultima vez que se uso la base fue en 1998, ¿Estás seguro de que de aquí proviene la señal?

Rouge: Si, Shadow debió haber sido para distraer

Shadow: Si debió haber sido eso, Eggman a pesar de estar muerto no para de hacer estragos, que extraña luz hay que entrar. Me preparare espero que no haya nadie aquí.

¡Oh dios!

Rouge: No puede ser es. Maria?

(Le sale una lagrima a Shadow)

Shadow: ¿Por qué? Ella era tan linda, yo…

(Empieza a Recordar,

Maria: Shadow, que bueno que regresaste

Maria: Te quiero

Maria: ¿Estoy muerta, me recuerdas?

Maria: ¿Me recuerdas?)

Shadow: ¡EGGMAN!

Shadow: Maldito eggman de…, AHH! voy a hacer que se pudra en el infierno aunque ya debe de estar haciéndolo, voy a ser que sufra aún mas.

Rouge: ¿Estas bien, Shadow?

Shadow: ¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? TODAVIA ERES CAPAZ DE PREGUNTAR

(Empieza a llorar Shadow)

Shadow: Ella era lo único que tenía, ya no tengo nada, solo soy un alma seria como el mismo Satanás, sin amor sin nada, sin sentimientos. ¿Por que ella Rouge?

Rouge: ¡OH! Shadow se que va a resultarte difícil pero debemos enfocarnos en la misión, tu eres un erizo muy fuerte sé que resistiras.

Shadow: Tienes razón hago esto por Maria

Rouge: Al parecer el origen de la Señal…

Maria: ¡Ahh! ¿Que me paso?

Shadow: Ma- Maria no estas muertas

Maria: Shadow estoy bien, es lindo volver a verte y que pasa por que estoy aquí

Shadow: Maria contigo me siento feliz, soy el erizo más afortunado en tenerte.

Rouge: Se que quieres estar con Maria, Shadow pero. Maria

Maria: Dime Rouge

Rouge: Recuerdas que paso antes de que llegaras aquí herida

Maria: Si

Maria: Eggman estaba sentado en una sala de control y…

(Eggman: Jaja, por fin mi plan mas maligno, si Sonic hace que no pueda obtener la tierra nadie más la podrá conseguir, Adios Tierra.)

Maria: Vi unos planos de lo que parecía ser un misil que chocaría con la tierra al mismo tiempo que vi eso dijo

(Eggman: Genial este misil lanzara a la tierra su destrucción final, además de un misil nuclear que dejara radiación a medio mundo, Mega terremotos, Tsunamis, Temperaturas extremas, creara un campo magnético lo suficientemente grande para poder atraer meteoritos y meteoritos, planetas, satélites artificiales y naturales. Adiós Tierra. Se que es mi suicido y que podría escapar, pero prefiero morir con la rata de Sonic a que me persigua hasta la eternidad, Adios Sonic. El plan ha sido pospuesto para 2 semanas bueno creo que descansare mi plan maligno esta listo. ¿Espera quien anda ahí, María? No te vas a escapar…)

María: Y ya no recordé que más paso

Shadow: ¿Sabes que día era ese?

María: Creo que 15

Shadow: Por Chaos, nos queda 1 semana. Es obvio que no podre solo. Pero antes debemos investigar la extraña señal.

Rouge: ¿Aquí es… es el centro de control del que hablas Cariño?

María: Si, es aquí

Rouge: Debemos analizar los archivos de la base de datos, el misil teledirigido provendrá de un agujero negro dash. El agujero Agujero Negro Dash es un tipo de agujero negro en el cual solo Sonic alcanza la energía necesaria así como velocidad para crear un portal tiempo- espacio y así viajar al origen del misil teledirigido pero no será tan fácil se encuentran mas de 80,343 agujeros negros a gran velocidad que no dudaran en tragarse a cualquier cosa que se les atraviese además en si la posición exacta del misil teledirigido no es exacta y se estima que las coordenadas del mismo son 32"43"36"65 L45.

Dios nunca había pasado esto es muy difícil, creo que deberías despedirte de María porque estamos muertos.

Shadow: No digas eso, Rouge voy a hacer eso sea como sea.

Rouge: Pero como si Sonic ahora esta con Amy, como le vamos a arruinar su vida llena de felicidad que ahora está viviendo

Shadow: Ahora millones lo están haciendo y si no lo intentamos morirán sabiendo que nosotros nunca hicimos nada ni les importamos.

(Llamando a Sonic)

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa shadow)

Shadow: Te envié unas cordenadas necesito que vengas rápido el destino del mundo esta en tus manos, y créeme no va a ser nada fácil ven tan rápido como puedas, te necesitamos pero ya.

Sonic: Esta bien Shadow ya voy para allá más rápido que la mismita velocidad de la luz

Sonic: Ya llegué que pasa? Ehh Wow, Buenas tardes, Sra. María un gusto verla de nuevo, que bueno que estén tu shadow otra vez juntos

Shadow: Cállate esto es en serio

Sonic: Explícame

Shadow: Eggman piensa destruir la tierra se que esta muerto, pero antes de eso pensó en hacer un plan para destruir la tierra pero no es tan fácil de arreglar como crees, de hecho es el plan más difícil que hemos hecho y por si fuera poco nos queda 1 semana posiblemente de vida

Sonic: No, pero Amy mi gran amor no puede morir, prefiero morir yo primero a que ella

Shadow: Si no planificamos un plan ahora mismo estará muerta ella y todo el mundo.

Rouge: He descubierto algo o dios mío

Shadow: Esto no puede estar pasando.

Rouge: No podemos escapar del planeta el misil a pesar de destruir la tierra tendrá la energía electromagnética suficiente no solo para atraer planetas, satélites naturales y artificiales y más puede absorber estrellas y 2 cercanas son las mas propensa hay una posibilidad de que ambas choquen lo cual provoce la destrucción del universo pues su colisión creara una super nova que explotara milésimas de segundo después de la gran colisión de estrellas.

Sonic: Dios mío, Amy no

(Empieza a llorar)

Sonic: Al menos déjame llamarla

(Llamando a Amy)

Sonic: ¿Hola?

Amy: Hola mi erizito azul :3

Sonic: Hola mi amor, no llegare a casa en unos días, cuídate por favor

Amy: Esta bien ehh yo…

(Cuelga Sonic)

Sonic: Hagámoslo no solo por Amy no solo por María ni por el mundo hagámoslo por el universo.

Rouge: Este es el plan. Sonic deberá superar la barrera del sonido durante mas de 20s para eso te mandaremos a la Luna parece tonto, pero podrás correr libremente sin chocar con algo no tardaremos ni 2 minutos en mandarte teníamos preparado una nave que va a la velocidad de la luz en pleno espacio.

Después de esto, Sonic se teletransportará al Planeta X denominado así por el mismo Eggman para llegar al misil y destruirlo pero no será nada fácil pues te toparas con cientos de agujeros negros con que estés muy cerca de uno, considérate muerto Sonic.

Incluso no sabemos que hay en la base así que deberás ir preparado ya como Super Sonic para ser invencible a enemigos más nunca a Agujeros negros eso recuérdalo bien además de eso, si el misil llegara a impactar tenemos el plan B3, se mandara otro misil aun mas grande peo no aun mas poderoso que el de eggman con ese misil podremos detener un poco y una posibilidad del 7.8% según mis cálculos de destruir pero es muy mínima así que si no funciona adiós tierra, adiós universo, adiós Amy, adiós maría.

No las quieren perder verdad entonces empecemos.

Ten 50 rings y las 8 esmeraldas del chao ahora es el momento de que las uses, Shadow prepara la nave, tu Sonic sube a la nave ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo de perder.

(2 Minutos después)

Shadow: Llegamos erizo, ten un rastreador de señal te ayudara a mi como a ti

Sonic: Se que durante varios momentos fuimos enemigos o nos odiamos, pero en estos momentos ahora debemos estar más unidos que nunca.

Cuida a María, y si esto no funciona tengan los últimos mejores días de sus vidas

Shadow: Por favor que dices se que tu lo vas a lograr

Sonic: Gracias Shadow

(Empieza correr a Sonic hasta llegar a la barrera del Sonido y así empezaron a contarse los 20 segundos)

Sonic: Ahh Tengo que esquivar los agujeros negros, pero son demasiados y la visilidad casi no veo nada

Rouge: Sonic. sigues ahí estoy probando el comunicador

Sonic: Si rouge hay muchos agujeros negros y vienen a gran velocidad, no quiero morir rouge.

Creo que ya atravesé la zona de agujeros negros, ahí esta es el Planeta X

Wow que instalaciones tan gigantescas, wow tan fácil era aquí hay un botón de cancelar misil

Rouge: ¡Estamos salvados dale dale!

Maquina: Primer misil de siete desactivados

Sonic: ¿Que?

Rouge: ¿Que pasa Sonic?

Sonic: ¡No escuchaste nos faltan 6 misiles dios santo! Eso dijo la maquina

Rouge: Está llegando nueva información proveniente de la Base de Datos

Al parecer ahora hay otro misil y no puede ser queda muy lejos llegaremos en una hora y por si fuera poco ahora tendrá que ir shadow, enfrentándose a parte de varios agujeros negros, y ahora meteoritos a las explosiones de una supernova que ocurrirá aprox. En 2 horas shadow necesito que vayas ahora a la nave, buena suerte.

Sonic: ¡¿Como vuelvo a la tierra?!

Rouge: Solo corre otra vez por 30 segundos a la velocidad del sonido en el planeta x no hay obstáculos

Sonic: Lo logre y ahora estoy en casa de Amy, genial poder entrar y poder abrazarla, pero talvez este dormida es de noche, entrare

(Entra a la casa de Sonic)

Sonic: ire a la habitación la despertare con un beso,

No puede ser

Es ella con ese zorro, abrazados de la mano otra vez, otra vez abrazados. Y se están besando y diciéndose cosas lindas

Amy: Aww Tails eres tan lindo, eres muy especial

Tails: Tu mas Amy eres mi eriza favorita y más allá uwu

Amy: ¡Ah! Tails no toques mi cola

Sonic: Interrumpo algo…

Cuando Sonic abrió la boca para demostrar su gran enojo, en cuanto dijo esas palabras Amy y Tails callaron y dejaron de besarse.

Solo con miedo salieron de las cobijas para ver a Sonic enojado mas que nunca y los ojos cristalizados viendo con enojo a Amy, pero sobre todo con una cara de Asesino serial al mismo Tails. Hasta que.

Tails: No es lo que crees Sonic…

Sonic: ¡CALLATE!

Sonic grito con una furia que hizo retumbar todo Star Light, nunca se había enojado tanto como esta noche simplemente no soportaba ver a su amada con su mejor amigo.

Sonic: Como pudiste Amy. yo te quería con todo mi corazón. Sabes como te quise, te di todo lo que tenía ¿por que? ¿POR QUE?

Después de todo no me arrepiento de haberte dejado abandonado y nunca haberte querido.

Amy: Sonikku… yo

Sonic: No vale nada tus palabras son solo pura basura

Amy: Pero yo… (besa a Sonic)

Sonic: Por favor amy…

Amy: Tails se sentía solo, no tenia a nadie y nunca nadie ocupo su corazón y cuando fue a mí me empezó a besar, ciegamente le hize lo mismo. Y como no se quería sentir sin que nadie lo quisiera, decidí darle su única noche. Pero bueno apareciste…

Sonic: Quisiera irme de aquí sin antes golpear a Tails, pero puedes quedarte con nosotros en lo poco que nos queda de vida

Tails: ¿Que?

Sonic: Así es la humanidad tal y como la conocemos será destruida no podemos escapar pues no solo el planeta si no el universo explotara en miles de cachos

Amy: Por qué?

Sonic: Eggman no murió en vano, dejo uno de sus peores planes el plan mas serio del universo. Ya que el no tiene el planeta ahora nadie lo tendrá y ese objetivo lo tuvo claro en el Plan X.

Tails: ¿Plan X?

Sonic: Así es el Plan X 7 misiles teledirigidas a la tierra serán enviados destruirá toda la tierra, pero al mismo tiempo generara un campo magnético tan potente que atraiga 2 estrellas. Solaris y el Sol la colision de ambas provocaran una super nova y esta destruirá el universo entero.

Solo tienes que presionar un botón de cancelación para de detenerlos y ya

Tails: Hay me espantaste esta fácil

Sonic: Eso no es todo Tails por si fuera poco estos están en diferentes planetas con cientos de agujeros negros. Te preguntaras que hace esto pues como uno te absorba incluso siendo Super Sonic o Super Shadow y nos quedan 1 semana y son 5 ahora el problema es que cada uno de nosotros tiene una velocidad max. Como shadow o yo, yo casi muero y shadow no se todavía. Esperen me llaman Rouge

Sonic: Hola

Rouge: Sonic, ayúdanos

Decía llorando

Sonic: ¿Que paso?

Rouge: Shadow desactivo el misil, pero, durante el aterrizaje a la tierra su presión arterial acelero a tal grado que en medio de la entrada a la atmosfera de la tierra murió ahora está en Green Hill.

Fuimos tan rápido como pudimos y confirmamos que está muerto.

Sonic: No puede ser, voy para allá

Sonic tiro el celular y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho a él.

Le caían tantas lagrimas que no podía controlarse, Sonic estaba tan triste.

Amy: Pasa algo…

Sonic: Se murió shadow, Murio

(Amy abrazo a Sonic y también tails)

Sonic: Debo ir a. cámbiense iremos al funeral de Shadow

Ambos quedaron perplejos al escuchar lo que salía de la boca de Sonic.

Era increíble que el erizo negro haya muerto.

El Plan X estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer eliminar a todos+.

Ya todos estaban en el Funeral, un hermoso atardecer se ibo ver en Green Hill mientras todos se despedían de él.

Pero el mayor impacto fue para Maria quien no pudo aguantar aquella triste noticia, habían pasado años años años desde que se vieron y cuando se encontraron murió.

El tercer misil iba dirigido para Tails por si fuera poco y ahora nuestros amigos sufrirían como nunca lo habrían hecho.

Rouge: Se que es un momento triste, pero necesito a Sonic y Tails es algo importante.

Sonic: Esta bien

Rouge: Tails necesitas ir al Planeta Alpha 323 para cancela el tercer misil un simple botón lo hará pero ten cuidado aca no hay agujero negros ni nada de hecho diría que no hay peligro excepto por una cosa faltan 53 minutos para que colisione con la gran estrella Solaris y llegaras en 20 minutos pero deberás ponerte un traje especial para resistir altisimias temperaturas como a las que te enfrantaras Tails.

Tails: Esta bien

Sonic: Adios Tails espero poder volver a verte.

Tails: Igual Sonic, igual.

Después de 30 minutos logro desactivar el tercer misil y regresar sano y salvo a la tierra, pero no sería tan fácil.

Llegaba el cuarto misil e iba difícil y mucho mas para quien iba dirigido: Knuckles

Volvian los agujeros negros, pero solo había tres así que cual era el problema eran gigantescos y viajaban a una gran velocidad, y tenían una rotación en el planeta y como una arrancara a Knuckles moriría junto con todos en el universo…

Sonic: Llamare a Knuckles esto se pone cada vez peor, parece que los agujeros negros y nosotros no nos llevamos bien. Le contaste esto a Knuckles ¿Rouge?

Rouge: Si se lo dije antes de que vinieras, tranquilo no es necesario que le llames el ya viene para aca.

Sonic: Esta bien, uff no quiero otra muerte puedo ir con amy quiero estar con ella si en verdad son nuestros últimos días y también, aunque me enoja un poco con Tails

Rouge: ¿Puedes ir con Amy, Sonic si te necesitamos a ti o a Tails les hablaremos ok?

Sonic: Haremos todo lo posible, Rouge aca nos veras o en donde necesites para las misiones

(Van a la casa de Sonic)

Sonic: Ah de nuevo en la casa de Green Hill, hace mucho que no vengo aca.

Vamos Tails a dormir

Sonic: A donde vas Tails vas a dormir con nosotros ¿no?

Tails: Si SI

Sonic: Ven amy ven tails dormamos juntos uwu

Tails: Te quiero Sonic

Sonic: Aww tails gracias por el beso y el abrazo yo…

Amy: Yo más Sonic

Sonic: Aww Amy

Aww chicos son tan lindos jaja

Sonic: oh chicos, pero qu me están haciendo

(le empiezan a tocar la cola ambos)

Sonic: Ahhh chicos oh

Amy: ¿Te gusta? Uwu

Sonic: Me encanta

Sonic: Uhh chicos paren es mucho para mi

Tails: Pero Sonic no quiero que sufras…

Sonic: Ahh tails uhh

Amy: Que te parecen unos besos, Sonic

Sonic: Mmm… Amy bueno les devolveré el favor

(Le empieza a tocar las colas a tails y la colita a Amy O_o)

Tails: Oh Sonic

Sonic: Son esponjositas y se sientes tan bien :3

Amy: Ahh Sonic

Sonic: Mientras que la tuya es linda y suavecita como tu

Amy: Aww Sonic, Ohh Sonic tienes que parar

Sonic: Y por que

Amy: ¡Es que me voy a, me voy a CO!

Sonic: Wow no esperaba eso Amy, pero… :3

Mientras nuestros amigos están teniendo una extraña pero placentera aventura en la noche, Rouge y Maria están sufriendo sobre todo Maria con la perdida de lo único que significo para ella amor, Shadow.

Knuckles además ya estaba viajando al Planeta S2323 donde podrá morir? ¿Podrá cancelar el cohete? O serán los últimos días para estos erizos y el universo, pero, en fin.

El plan X esta logrando su objetivo y un error será pagado por el universo, después de todo Eggman hizo algo bueno solo quedan unos días 4 para ser exactos y la cancelación de misiles se pondrá difícil cada personaje tiene una velocidad máxima para llegar al misil Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, pero quienes serán los siguientes como será el ultimo misil y que tan difícil será ir allá. Dara tiempo? No lo sabremos solo el tiempo.


	6. El Plan X II

Capítulo 6- El Plan X II

Pasaron unos días y era el ultimo día solo faltaba un misil knuckles, rouge y Cream habían hecho su trabajo, pero mientras tails y Sonic dormía y Amy hacia tal vez el ultimo desayuno…

Sonic: Ah Tails

Tails: Hola Sonic :3

(Besa a Sonic)

Sonic: Aww tails gracias, que bueno que ya… Espera me esta llamando Rouge

Sonic: ¿Hola?

Rouge: Hola Sonic, necesito hablar seriamente contigo

Sonic: Dime

Rouge: Ya están casi todos los misiles solo falta uno

Sonic: Y ahora quien tiene la velocidad suficiente para ir

Rouge: Tu y Amy, esta vez va a ser algo más difícil ambos tenéis que estar agarrados de las manos y correr a su vel. Max. Juntando ambas fuerzas podrán entrar al ultimo Planeta 329023. Pero debere mandarte otra vez a un planeta mas lejano a 11 horas de aquí lo malo es que quedan 9 horas así que vengan ahora.

Sonic: No amy no debe de haber otra forma

Rouge: Ustedes pueden Sonic, de todas formas, si no lo intentan morirán

Sonic: Tienes razón

Rouge: Esta ves no se sabe nada, no sabemos si es una tramapa a donde viajarán y que tan difícil ir a la ubicación, simplemente cuando entren tendrán que ver que está pasando.

Sonic: Esra bien ya vamos para allá

Sonic: Amy tienes que venir conmigo ahora. Tails adios

Tails: ¿Qué pasa?

Uh Ya se fue, bueno creo que morire solo. Aunque mi plan nunca fue ese, adios Sonic adios mundo adios universo.

Amy: ¿Que pasa Sonic? A dónde vamos

Sonic: Ahh... Ya estamos aquí

Rouge: No hay tiempo que perder suban al cohete

Sonic: Te explicare en el cambio solo sube ya

Amy: ¿Estamos saliendo de la tierra?

Sonic: Así este. acuerdas que te dije que para cada misil cada quien tenia una velocidad especial y cada cohete estaba destinado a alguien de nosotros

Amy: Si

Sonic: Pues la verdad es que hoy siendo talvez nuestro último día nos dimos cuenta de que la fuerza que ejercemos en la velocidad también cuenta y si queremos salvar al mundo deberemos ambos viajar y tomarnos de la mano e ir lo más rápido que podamos para desactivar el ultimo misil.

Amy: Wow que hermoso el espacio. Se ve increíble las estrellas, los planetas.

Sonic: Si, nunca me había parado a observar lo bello que es el espacio, amy duerme en mis brazos nos queda un largo viaje

(Así pasaron las horas)

Sonic: Amy, Amy

Amy: ¿Ah que pasa Sonic?

Sonic: Despierta ya hemos llegado

Amy: Esta bien

Rouge: Me escuchan

Sonic: ¿Si rouge que pasa?

Rouge: Al parecer el calculo esta mal, y ahora solo les quedan 30 minutos tienen que desactivar ese misil lo antes posible, la base de datos me envio un archivo con una cuenta regresiva.

Vamos chicos sé que ustedes pueden

(30 Minutos)

Los erizos tensos, así como el mundo pendiente de la noticia de ambos. Viviran o morirán.

Se escuchaba al reloj, cada segundo pasaba rápido, pero para Sonic y amy eran eternos así que no perderían más el tiempo bajaron rápidamente de la nave y comenzar la misión. Era hora de darle fin al Plan X sea como sea.

Amy: Vamos a hacerlo, Sonic

Sonic: Te dare un beso, tal vez el ultimo. Ahora si vamos a darle

Y así ambos erizos comenzaron a correr agarrados de la mano con una fuerza, pero a la vez ternura que nadie mas en la tierra tendría, y así abrieron el portal tiempo- espacio y viajaron a lo desconocido.

Sonic: Veo una extraña superficie creo que ahí es el planeta. Que raro no veo ningún misil, pero si unas instalaciones.

Amy: Sonikku, tengo miedo

Sonic: TranqAmy: aAuila Amy estaremos bien

Amy: Donde estamos, está muy oscuro

Sonic: Intentare ver que pasa

Amy: Hay algo allá creo que son las instalaciones

Sonic: Atrás de mí, Amy no quiero que te pase nada.

Amy: Esta bien Sonikku

Sonic: Iremos allá pero como no queda mucho tiempo, te quiero decir algo

Amy: Dime Sonic

Sonic: Se que fui un idiota al no fijarme en lo especial que eres para mí, en lo hermosa, en lo linda, en la mejor eriza que por última vez tendré en mis brazos

(Decia mientra caminaba)

Amy: Oww Sonic…

Sonic: Nunca pude estar sin ti, sin ti yo noy nada y aunque me di cuenta muy tarde al final me di cuenta, por que siempre estuve enamorado de ti ames

Amy: Oww… :3 me vas a hacer llorar Sonic

Sonic: Sin embargo, saber que ya no estaré contigo, me pone triste, pero estoy seguro de que nos veremos en el otro lado

Amy: Eso espero Sonic…

(Lo abraza y besa)

(Y así Sonic estuvo por 10 minutos buscando algo, un poco desesperado hasta encontrar una entrada a la cancelación del misil)

Sonic: Aquí esta, pero tengo que abrirla

Amy: No puede ser nos quedan 16 minutos, creo que son nuestros últimos minutos

(Abraza Sonic a Amy)

Amy: Oww debemos encontrar como entrar

Sonic: No sé si es mi última vez contigo

(Empieza a llorar)

(15 minutos)

Sonic: Solo 1 minuto

Amy: Mira se está abriendo la puerta

Sonic: Abrete rápido

Amy: Se está tardando mucho

(unos segundos después)

Sonic: Rápido donde está el botón

(10 segundos)

Rouge: Adiós

(9 segundos)

Tails: Adiós Sonic

(8 segundos)

Knuckles: No puede ser…

(7 segundos)

Cream: Adiós Señor Sonic

(6 segundos)

Tails: No puedo creer que sea el final

Rouge: 5

Tails:4

Amy: 3

Sonic: 2 EL BOTON!

Tails: 1

Amy: 0 -_-

¿Este será el fin de nuestros héroes de nuestro universo?, ¿finalmente Eggman va a poder completar uno de sus malévolos y odiosos planes? o ¿nuestros enamorados héroes abran presionado el botón? ¿el misil será lanzado?, ¿Presionaron el botón? ¿Realmente se hará realidad el mayor sueño de el mismo Eggman?. ¿Sera el adiós del universo?. El tiempo ha acabado y este plan también que sea como sea tendrá que acabar el Plan X. El Plan de la mismísima maldad de la mismos pensamientos del dr eggman.


End file.
